Change
by phanii-bittersweet
Summary: .Sasuke lo logró. Naruto y Sakura inconcientemente sienten su regreso. EL REGRESO, PARTE 2.
1. Chapter 1

**holas! estes es mi primer fic y espero que les guste! los review los iré repondiendo en mi pagina, direccion que está en mi perfil.**

**Este fic será Naru/Saku!, pero no lo juzguen porque lleva esa categoria y porque no es Sasu/Saku!. A mi no me gusta tanto el Naru/Saku, pero creo que Naruto y Sakura sienten la misma clase de amor y han tenido la misma clase de rechazo. Sakura ha rechazado de una y mil formas a Naruto, y Sakura ha sido rechazada e insultada por Sasuke!, Naruto ama y protege por sobre todas las cosas a Sakura y Sakura ama y protege por sobre todas las cosas a Sasuke (esto parece una cadena alimenticia o en este caso una cadena de amor xD), por eso creo que Naruto y Sakura se deben dar una oportunidad y eso lo demostraré en mi primer y unico fic de Naru/ Saku porque aunk suene contradictorio yo soy una amante de la pareja Saku/Sasu!!...lo sé lo sé soy rara! xD  
**

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la presentacion de mi fic llamado "Change"**

* * *

**Muchos años han pasado para muchos...**

_-Ah! Te haz vuelto muy impaciente, Sakura-chan_

_-__Pero si tú eres más impaciente que yo!!  
_

**...Y después de muchos años, una venganza está consumida.**

_-Sabes que si vas a Konoha, existe una alta posibilidad que te condenen?_

_-Hmp!_

**El regreso del vengador...**

_-Sasuke ha vuelto  
_

_-NANI?_

**...No le agradará a muchos...**

_-Porque no lo pueden condenar? Si__ él de todos modos traicionó la aldea_

**Pero el destino del último del Clan Uchiha, recaerá en manos de sus antiguos compañeros...**

_-Eso quiere decir..._

_-Que Sasuke depende de nosotros  
_

**...Pero no todo está dicho, antiguos recuerdos volverán para desconcertar a muchos...**

_-Entonces tú...tú vas a declarar en contra de...Sasuke?_

**Antiguos y nuevos lazos sorprenderán a todos**

_-Tú sabes lo que pienso Naruto, no...no soportaría llegar a pensar en perderte de nuevo__  
_

**Después de todo****, muchos años han pasado y ahora todo cambiará...**

_**CHANGE**_


	2. Chapter 1: Cambio

**Hola gracias a**** ErickSmoke91,a Rossmery y a CiNtHiA por dejarme reviews! en serio muchas gracais!, bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: CAMBIO**

-Kuso!!- musitó para sus adentros.

Si hubiera peleado con ella cuando tenia 12 años, seria mas fácil, pero no! Ahora con 18 años de edad y con 6 años de entrenamiento con Tsunade-baa-chan, le era muy difícil pelear con ella. Sakura se había hecho muy fuerte, junto con él, claro.

En ese momento esquivaba cientos de kunais, las que eran creadas por un Genjutso de parte de la pelirrosa, pero él sabía que no todas eran una ilusión.

-Tsk!- un kunai rozó su mejilla dejando una marca que comenzaba a sangrar.

_Diablos! Tengo que actuar o sino saldré mal herido...mas de lo que estoy._

Naruto rió.

-TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSO!!- gritó al juntar sus manos e inmediatamente aparecieron centenares de clones del rubio que ocuparon el lugar en donde se realizaba la pelea.

-Siempre recurres a lo mismo, no Naruto?- comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se acercaba a los clones de su compañero, estos al verla sonrieron y se dispusieron atacarla.

Sakura se quedo quieta y sonrió.

Habían cambiado bastante, tanto Naruto como ella y ahora era muy fuertes y unidos, a diferencia de cuando tenían 12 años.

Dirigió su puño hacia el suelo, el cual al contacto se agrieto y grandes rocas salieron disparadas por todos lados, cosa que hizo que la mayoría de los clones desaparecieran dejando a su paso una nube de humo.

-Siempre recurres a lo mismo, no Sakura?- dijo irónico Naruto.

Sakura sonrió al reconocer la frase que utilizo ella misma hace unos segundos antes, y sonrió aún mas al ver dos Naruto haciendo el Rasengan cuando el humo se disipo.

A Naruto le había costado mucho utilizar sus poderosos ataques contra ella, ya que no quería hacerle daño alguno, aunque él era el que mejor sabia lo fuerte que se había convertido Sakura, y que ella podía enfrentarse fácilmente a él y a todo el mundo, pero la sola idea de atacarla con la intención de matarla, lo que podría suceder si la pelirrosa recibía el Rasengan, lo hacia ir contra sus principios.

Si no hubiera sido porque la pelirrosa se lo hizo saber de una y mil formas que ella es tan fuerte y tan capaz como él, demostrándoselo en las batallas y en los entrenamientos que tenían, Naruto nunca hubiera utilizado sus ataques contra su compañera.

_Haz cambia__do mucho Sakura-chan_

-NARUTO! en que diablos piensas?, vas atacar o ataco yo?! – pregunto ansiosa la pelirrosa desconcertando lo pensamientos del rubio.

-Ah! Te haz vuelto muy impaciente, Sakura-chan – comentó Naruto, mientras que su clon desaparecía, y una esfera de color celeste se posaba en mano derecha.

Tomó posición de ataque.

Al igual que el rubio, Sakura desprendía un chakra verde en su mano derecha.

-Pero si tú eres mas impaciente que yo!! – reclamó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios para luego correr hacia él, al igual que lo hacia Naruto.

Cuando se iban a dar el golpe final, sintieron que les tomaban de las muñecas y de a poco sus chakras se desvanecieron.

-Shannaro!! Nos haz quitado la entretención, Kakashi-sensei- dijo enojada la pelirrosa, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, soltándose del agarre de su sensei, que no había cambiado nada desde que tenían 12 años.

-Por qué nos interrumpiste??, Kakashi-sensei!!-exclamo el rubio enojado, poniéndose al lado de la pelirrosa con el seño fruncido, esperando una explicación- estábamos divirtiéndonos-ttebayo!

-Vaya forma de divertirse que tienen-comentó sin apartar sus ojos de su preciado libro- Sakura, si hubieras recibido el Rasengan, y tú, Naruto, hubieras recibido el golpe de Sakura, ustedes probablemente hubieran muerto- dijo el peligris con la calma que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Naruto y Sakura torcieron el gesto.

-Bueno, si eso hubiera pasado –empezó la pelirrosa- hubiera sido tu culpa!.

Kakashi aparto su mirada del libro y los dirigió hacia Sakura, con el seño de su único ojo fruncido.

-No me mires así Kakashi-sensei- pidió- esta pelea empezó porque estábamos aburridos de esperarte!, así que literalmente hubiera sido tu culpa! – espetó la pelirrosa.

-Si, si, es tu culpa-dattebayo! – apoyó el rubio señalando con el dedo a su sensei.

-Me caían bien cuando tenían 12 años – comentó el peligris mirándolos con su ojo entrecerrado – me respetaban más- añadió con un tono de tristeza

-Bien, para que nos haz llamado Kakashi-sensei – preguntó la pelirrosa haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo su sensei, quien solo soltó un suspiro.

-Tenemos una misión...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kuso!...kuso!- se quejó el rubio mientras comía ramen- yo quería una misión mas emocionante, con acción, peleas y...y...ACCIÓN DATTEBAYO!

-Ya Naruto deja de quejarte, además reconstruir la aldea es importante-explicó la pelirrosa con un semblante triste.

Naruto suspiró.

-Si es cierto, con la guerra quedaron muchos damnificados- exclamó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Si, además tú tienes una nueva misión, no?

-Si!-respondió emocionado.

-Ahí te vas a divertir – exclamó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y como vas con tu relación, Hinata-chan- preguntó divertida Ino.

-Eh...muy bien – respondió la peliazul totalmente sonrojada.

-Quien iba a pensar que Hinata-chan, sería la primera que anduviera con alguien –comentó Ten-ten y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo abrió los ojos sorprendida y le preguntó- oye Hinata-chan tu ... con el... ya haz...

-Hey! No sigan! – interrumpió Sakura- están incomodando a Hinata-chan con sus preguntas!! – exclamó con un leve tono de enojo en su voz.

-Jo! Nos quitaste la diversión Sakura! –exclamó la morena fingiendo tristeza.

Hinata solo soltó un suspiro, siempre que se reunían, Ten-ten e Ino le hacían preguntas... atrevidas, pero siempre estaba Sakura para detenerlas.

Sonrió.

-Sakura- chan, y ... Naruto-kun?? – preguntó Hinata cambiando de tema.

-Se fue de misión hace dos días – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es decir que...estamos solas?-preguntó la rubia ansiosa.

-Si

-Enronces...-empezó Ino levantándose de la cama de la pelirrosa- por qué no invitamos a los chicos para que se queden a dormir aquí!?- preguntó entusiasmada la rubia.

-NOO! –exclamaron Sakura, Ten-ten y Hinata al unísono.

-Eh? Por qué no? –preguntó desilusionada la rubia.

-Porque es MI casa!!- respondió la pelirrosa haciendo énfasis a sus palabras.

-Pero, por qué no? – insistió Ino haciendo pucheros.

-Porque la última vez se _comieron_ todo y se _bebieron _todo, y _desordenaron_ TODO y Hinata com Ten-Ten se quedaron a ayudarme a ordenar – las aludidas asintieron- mientras que TÚ estabas muy entretenida mirando a Kiba-kun- exclamó la pelirrosa.

Ino se sonrojó.

-Jaja!- rió Ten-ten- oh! Nuestra querida Ino se ha enamorado del chico perro! – dijo entre risas.

Hinata y Sakura reían a carcajadas.

-CALLENSE!- espetó furiosa y sonrojada la rubia, tirándole unas almohada que estaban encima de la cama, las que les llegó en plena cara.

-INO- CERDA! – exclamó furiosa la pelirrosa tirándole varias almohadas a la rubia.

-Bien, esto se pone interesante!!- comentó divertida Ten-Ten al ver como Sakura e Ino peleaban con las almohadas dejando a su alrededor muchas plumas – venga Hinata!, vamos a unirnos!

-Si! – rió Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

lo sé, lo sé muy corto, no?, en fin! este capitulo es como la introduccion! por eso es que no aparece los conflictos que habrán en este fic!, el segundo capitulo lo subiré este viernes lo suficiente para darles unos toques al capitulo!.

espero k les haya gustado el capitulo

eso cuidense!


	3. Chapter 2: El regreso 1:4

**Hola a todos!!!**

**hoy Viernes 21 de Septiembre del 2007 xD he subido el capitulo n° 2 del Fic!, el cual se dividirá en 4 partes. **

**He pensado que los capítulos lo iré subiendo cada viernes, porque así me queda más tiempo para escribir y estudiar mis materias del Liceo xD,( penúltimo año en la escuela así que debo dar lo mejor de mi DATTEBAYO!! jakjkj).**

**CiNtHiA: muchas gracias por leer mi fic desde el comienzo!!...sobre el novio de Hinata... creo que te sorprenderás quien es, pero lo revelaré en el capítulo "CAPÍTULO II (3/4)" xD!.**

**Mikami-Motoko: pues sí, las parejas son extrañas pero lindas!...gracias por leer el fic!**

**Rossmery: trataré que los próx. capítulos sean más largos!...muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.!!**

**TuPanaMasLok: me siento muy feliz de que te guste el fic!...gracias por leerlo.!!**

**Musa555: a mi también me gusta como se tratan ahora (en mi fic xD)...siempre Naruto y Sasuke habían dejado a Sakura de lado tanto como en las peleas como en su relación de amistad... por eso es que decidí este nuevo comportamiento para con Sakura... te agradezco mucho por leer mi fic! **

**Dannya6: que bueno que te haya gustado! me alegro mucho... gracias por leer el fic!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que lo continúen leyendo y que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II (1/****4): EL REGRESO**

Después de años de sufrimiento y espera.

Después de muchas pérdidas.

Después de muchas traiciones.

Por fin! Lo había logrado.

Ahí estaba el culpable de todos sus males.

En frente de él.

En el suelo.

Estático

Con manchas de sangre.

MUERTO.

Sasuke sonrió triunfal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura-san, aquí le dejo los pergaminos que me pidió - informó su ayudante.

-Gracias Ayume-chan – agradeció la pelirrosa mientras los revisaba.

Sakura torció una mueca.

-Que sucede Sakura-san??- preguntó Ayume.

Ayume la única ayudante y alumna de Sakura, tenía rasgos sencillos, ojos pardos y pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul v/s lila.

-No es nada, solo que esperaba que fuera un poco mas fácil – explicó la pelirrosa.

-Que cosa? – preguntó curiosa

-Un nuevo jutso, pensaba que se requería de menos entrenamiento – explicó Sakura sacando la lengua con una sonrisa.

-Que clase de jutso?

-Te haz vuelto muy curiosa, no Ayame-chan? – comentó la pelirrosa.

-Perdóneme, Sakura-san! –se disculpó avergonzada la peliazul.

-No pasa nada Ayume-chan – inquirió Sakura moviendo la mano de un lado a otro quitándole importancia- Nee, Ayume-chan, le podrías pedir más información de esto mismo a Ebizou-jii-sama -pidió señalando el pergamino.

-Cla...

-SAKURA-CHAN HE VUELTO!!- interrumpió Naruto abriendo la puerta sonoramente y tomando de sorpresa a las dos kunoichis.

Ayume dió un pequeño salto por el susto.

-NARUTO!!-llamó con reproche la pelirrosa- cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi oficina? – preguntó furiosa acercandose al rubio.

-Etto...lo siento Sakura-chan- se disculpó el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto –exclamó la pelirrosa abrazando a Naruto, quien le correspondió con gusto.

-Hola Ayume-san –saludó el rubio al separarse del abrazo.

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun – dijo Ayume con una reverencia - Sakura-san, iré a buscar la información que me encomendó- anunció para luego retirarse, sin antes despedirse.

-No la estarás explotando, no? –preguntó burlón una vez que Ayume se retiró.

-Claro que no!!- aclaró la pelirrosa sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió.

-Y como te fue en la misión?

-Excelente, como siempre – respondió orgulloso el rubio, mientras se dirigía al escritorio de Sakura y tomaba un pergamino que le llamó la atención, la cual estaba en la mesa- qué es esto? – preguntó curioso.

-N-nada – respondió nerviosa-hey! No lo leas! – ordenó Sakura tratando de quitarle el pergamino a Naruto.

-Ninjutso Tensei?- preguntó incrédulo al leer.

-Dámelo!!- ordenó nuevamente la pelirrosa quitándoselo de las manos.

-Sakura-chan, Tsunade-no-baachan te _prohibió_ aprender esa técnica- le recordó enojado.

-Y la he obedecido, solo la estoy estudiando- se excusó su compañera, mientras que ésta guardaba el pergamino en un cajón.

-Sakura-chan esa técnica es PRO-HI-BI-DA! – enfatizó el rubio aún enojado.

-Ya lo sé, Naruto, lo sé muy bien – hizo saber Sakura en un suspiro.

-Entonces? – preguntó el rubio relajándose.

Intuyendo la respuesta de Sakura, el rubio la miró tiernamente olvidándose de su enojo.

_Por qué me tienes que mirar así, Naruto?_

-Lo siento, Naruto – se disculpó la pelirrosa mirando hacia el suelo- es que...desde lo de Chiyo-baa-sama he querido aprender esa técnica – explicó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto torció el gesto.

-Sakura, no quiero que uses esa técnica – ordenó el rubio serio.

La pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida.

-Prométemelo!

-Pero...Naruto...yo

-Sakura, prométemelo! –ordenó Naruto

_Ya van do__s veces que me dice Sakura a secas._

Sakura suspiro.

-Esta bien...lo prometo – dijo resignada.

-No tienes la necesidad de usar esa técnica Sakura-chan – musitó.

Sakura agachó la mirada.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre ellos dos.

-Bueno-comenzó Naruto después de algunos minutos- tengo que irme, quede de verme con Ero-sennin – anunció el rubio- nos vemos Sakura-chan.

-Adiós Naruto...

_Te prometo que no ocuparé esta técnica...cuando no sea necesario, Naruto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo miró.

Seguía estático.

Lo miró nuevamente.

Ningún movimiento.

Lo miró detenidamente con sus ojos _rojos_.

Nada.

No había duda.

Estaba muerto.

MUERTO.

_Kuso!!_

Le era tan difícil aceptar que su hermano estaba muerto.

Qué _ÉL_ lo había matado.

_ÉL_ con sus propias manos.

Que Itachi estaba muerto.

Que_ ÉL _ya había cumplido por fin su venganza...

...Su tan anhelada venganza.

La venganza por la que entrenó tantos años.

La venganza por la que se fue de Konoha.

La venganza por la que se unió a Orochimaru.

La venganza por la que traicionó a muchos.

La venganza por la que los traicionó a _ELLOS_.

Esa venganza...ya lo había cumplido.

Lo había cumplido.

_Kuso!! _

-Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Juugo, desconcertando los pensamientos del Uchiha.

_Buena pregunta_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!-gritó Kiba fastidiado.

-jeje...era broma, era broma- aclaró el rubio nervioso, mientras veía que Kiba y Akamaru estaban apunto de lanzarse contra él.

-Kiba! Deja en paz a Naruto!!- ordenó la pelirrosa- él solo hizo un comentario inocente!

-INOCENTE?? INOCENTE??, NARUTO NO TIENE NADA DE INOCENTE!-gritó aún mas furioso-LO HIZO A PROPOSITO-acusó.

-K-Kiba n-no era mi intención, lo juro!

Silencio.

Kiba parecía que meditaba.

-Tsk!-gruño-no lo hago por ti, sino por Sakura, para que no vea como mueres!- aclaró.

-jeje-rió nervioso-gracias Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-En todo caso no tiene nada de malo aceptar tus sentimientos por Ino- comentó _inocentemente _Naruto.

Sakura se colocó la mano en la frente.

_Ah! Naruto-_suspiro para sus adentros_-no puedes hablar sin meter la pata??_

Kiba hacía sonar sus nudillos, volteó hacia Naruto en cámara lenta.

_Kuso! Yo y mi bocota!!_

-Vas a morir Naruto!, lenta y dolorosamente!!!- exclamó Kiba enfadado.

Naruto salió corriendo, mientras que Kiba y Akamaru lo perseguían.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El viento soplaba sobre las lápidas y en sus rostros mientras que Juugo colocaba algunas flores sobre las tumbas de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Suigetsu y Karin, quienes habían muerto ayudando a Sasuke en la pelea con su hermano.

Sasuke hubiese querido que no se metieran en la pelea.

La pelea era entre Itachi y él.

Se los dejó muy claro.

Nadie debía meterse en SU pelea.

NADIE.

Pero no le hiceron caso y lo hicieron.

Itachi los habia matado en unos segundos.

Karin y Suigetsu...

...Les recordó tanto a sus antiguos compañeros.

Naruto y Sakura hubieran hecho lo mismo.

A pesar de que él, los hubiera detenido.

A pesar de lo que él había hecho anteriormente con ellos, en especial con Naruto.

_Kuso!! _

Se arrepentia mucho de haberlo hecho.

Recordarlo le dolía mucho.

Recordar a Naruto en brazos de Sakura.

Recordar a Sakura gritandole que lo odiaba.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No crees que deberías descansar un poco, Sakura-chan?-preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan estoy bien, un poco más y termino – dijo mientras escribía en otro pergamino.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ya es de noche- insistió.

Sakura seguía pendiente en su pergamino.

-Sakura-chan-llamó.

Sakura había estado estudiando ese pergamino desde esta mañana y ya era de noche.

-Sakura!- llamó nuevamente, elevando la voz.

Nada.

-YA ES SUFIECIENTE SAKURA!- gritó furiosa la peliazul, mientras le quitaba el pergamino que la pelirrosa estaba leyendo.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, mientras que Hinata le miraba con reproche.

Sakura suspiró.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Sakura- creo que me he excedido.

-Discúlpame a mí por gritarte, Sakura-chan- dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no hacerte caso- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que ordenaba los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa.

-Si, fue tú culpa- admitió burlona, mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Sakura.

Hinata y Sakura rieron.

-Vaya! Creo que me gusta tu nueva personalidad, Hinata-chan-comentó mirándola tiernamente, mientras que la peliazul le dedicaba una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento-Creo que se lo debo agradecer a él, no? – añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata se sonrojó.

-Te sirvo algo para comer?- preguntó Hinata cambiando de tema aun sonrojada.

-Claro!-exclamó riendo- tengo MUCHA hambre – admitió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Y ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó Juugo al ver que Sasuke se ponia en marcha.

-A Konoha- respondió sereno.

Juugo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sabes que si vas a Konoha, existe una alta posibilidad que te condenen? – preguntó curioso.

-Hmp!

_No me importa _

* * *

**y bien?? que les parecio?? **

**el próx capitulo, lo subiré el próx viernes!!**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**cuidense! besos!**

**chao!!! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: El regreso 2:4

**olaas!**

**bueno como lo prometí! aki esta el nuevo capitulo del fic!**

**kata: me alegra que te guste!!...espero que lo sigas leyendo!!. y muchas gracias por leerlo!!**

**aidee03 y seethersan: bueno! aqui les dejo el capitulo espero que te guste.!**

**Ayumi9: muchas gracias por decirme que tenia una buena redaccion:) espero que te guste este capitulo!..**

**CiNtHiA: jajaja siii lo del novio de Hinata lo sabrás en el prox capitulo!...muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!...**

**blossom!: nee-chan! te quiero! me alegra que te guste el fic!después de todo valió la pena el "sacrificio" de no poner atención a las clases para escribir el fic jajaj  
**

**Darklight ultimate: si es cierto!! creo que no devo decir nunca!! quizas escriba fic a la parelela de escribir fic de SasuSaku!!...me alegra mucha que te guste el fic!!**

**bueno sin mas!**

**aqui esta el capitulo :)  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II (2/4****): EL REGRESO**

-Como puedes comer tanto, Naruto? –preguntó Ino.

-Déjalo, total él paga –inquirió Sakura, mientras terminaba de comer su ramen.

Naruto se atragantó con la comida.

-Yo no les pagaré el ramen a ustedes – aclaró el rubio señalando a Ino, Shikamaru y a Lee con sus palillos – yo invité a Sakura-chan, a nadie mas!

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada!- exclamó Ino, ligeramente enojada.

-Un caballero se paga sus propias cuentas y el de las damas- exclamó Lee- así que, te pagaré tu ramen Ino-san –informó sonriente.

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada – exclamó la rubia.

-Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

Ino soltó un suspiro.

-Nee, Shika-kun, no haz visto a Kiba? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

Sakura sonrió divertida.

Como le encantaba molestar a Ino.

La rubia la miró de reojo.

-Debe estar entrenando con Shino – respondió Shikamaru con su tono monótono.

-Escuchaste, Ino? Kiba-kun esta con Shino – comentó la pelirrosa divertida.

-Frentuda no me busques!, porque me vas a encontrar! Y no te gustará!- amenazó enojada Ino.

-Eh? Como te va a encontrar si estas a la vista – preguntó confundido Naruto.

-Ah! Naruto no te en esfuerces pensar demasiado. Te podrás hacer daño- exclamó irónica Ino.

-Hey! –exclamó ofendido.

-Que problemático...

Ino y Lee rieron.

Sakura estaba con la vista en el plato de ramen, de nuevo había sentido esa zozobra que la invadía desde hace una semana, pensó que era porque Naruto se fue de misión, pero la volvió a sentir.

-Que te pasa, Sakura- chan? – preguntó Naruto una vez que sus compañeros se fueron – estas muy callada – agregó preocupado.

-No es nada, Naruto- aclaró la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

-Si es por lo del otro día yo...

-No, no eso – se apresuró en aclarar- es solo que...desde hace unos días he tenido una extraña sensación- explicó la pelirrosa, llevándose instintivamente la mano hacia su pecho.

Naruto torció el gesto.

-Entonces debe ser algo malo- comentó serio, acaparándose la mirada de Sakura- yo también tengo...esa sensación.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Seguro que quieres regresar?- preguntó Juugo dirigiéndose al moreno.

Sasuke solo miraba la gran entrada de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOo _Flash back _OoOoOoOoOo

_-Sasuke-kun, sé lo de tu clan, pero...la venganza...no hace a nadie feliz...a nadie...ni a ti...ni a mi- aseguró Sakura llorando._

_-Tal y como pensaba, soy diferente y también llevo un camino distinto al de ustedes- comentó Sasuke dandole la espalda a la pelirrosa- intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final. Ese es mi objetivo en la vida. No puedo hacer como tú o Naruto-explicó._

_-Vas a volver a elegir la soledad??-pregunto angustiada Sakura- Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa!!. Ahora lo entiendo muy bien!. Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas...para mi...será lo mismo que estar sola!!_

_-A partir de hoy, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros..._

_-Yo...Yo te quiero tanto!. Si te quedas junto a mi, me aseguraré que no te arrepientas!!...Por favor quedate!! Te ayudaré con tu venganza, haré lo que sea!!Por favor quedate conmigo!!Si no puedes quedarte...llévame contigo._

_-Eres una verdadera molestia-comentó con una sonrisa irónica._

_Sasuke se puso en marcha._

_-No te vayas!- gritó Sakura angustiada- Si lo haces gritaré!- aseguró la pelirrosa llorando._

_-Sakura...- llamó el moreno, poniéndose detrás de Sakura._

_...gracias- dijo para luego dejarla inconciente.  
_

_Sasuke-kun..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Es verdad que no tengo padres ni hermanos y no sé lo que se siente- comentó el rubio._

_-Entonces, por qué, Naruto?, por qué llegas tan lejos por mi?- preguntó furioso Sasuke._

_-Porque para mí éste es unos de mis primeros lazos, Y es por eso que te voy a detener!!- aclaró Naruto._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Entonces!, por qué no me mataste entonces??!!- gritó desesperado Naruto- No decías que querías romper nuestros lazos?? Sasuke!!??_

_-Naruto- exclamó la pelirrosa triste._

_-Es por una simple razón, no es que no cortara nuestros lazos -explicó Sasuke sereno- es porque no quiero darle el placer de obtener poder por sus métodos.Te dejé vivir por puro capricho.  
_

_-De qué demonios estas hablando??- gritó Naruto._

_-No tengo que darte explicaciones – respondió Sasuke respectivamente-Pero que te puedo decir?, en esa época te deje vivir únicamente por él._

_- Cuando él?- preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida, al ver que Sasuke había llegado donde Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-Ahora que lo pienso, tú sueño no es llegar a ser Hokage?, si tienes tiempo para venir a buscarme, deberías emplearlo en entrenar, no es así, Naruto?_

_-Sa..Sasuke-musitó Sakura._

_-Es por eso que esta vez, como capricho mio...perderás la vida!_

_-Alguien que ni siquiera puede salvar a su amigo-empezó Naruto serio- difícilmente podrá convertirse en Hokage, no es así, Sasuke?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_- por...por qué lo hiciste Sasuke-kun!!??- preguntó angustiada Sakura mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto._

_-..._

_-por qué??!!... él solo...nosotros solo..._

_-..._

_-yo...y-yo...TE ODIO UCHIHA SASUKE, TE ODIO!!!_

OoOoOoOoOo _Fin Flash back _OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si...estoy seguro-respondió caminando hacia el interior de Konoha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama, necesita su presencia en su oficina-anunció Ayame.

-No mencionó para qué me quiere? – preguntó levantando la vista de su pergamino.

-No, solo dijo que era urgente.

-Ya veo. Ayume- chan, te doy el resto de la tarde para que descanses- informó la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias, Sakura-shishou -dijo en una reverencia.

Sakura sonrió divertida, meses atrás no quería una ayudante y mucho menos una alumna, ya que quería dedicarse de pleno en sus entrenamientos, pero con Ayume fue diferente, en ella, Sakura se sintió reflejada.

Ayume quería hacerse fuerte para defender a las personas que amaba.

Sonrió nostálgica.

-SAKURA-CHAN- gritó Naruto al verla- vas donde Tsunade-no-baachan??- preguntó luego de alcanzarla.

-Si- respondió- a ti también te llamó?

-Si...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tsunade-sama, ya han llegado- anunció Shizune.

-Bien, hazlos pasar – le ordenó, con una expresión seria.

-Ohaiyo, Tsunade- no-baachan – saludó el rubio al entrar a la oficina.

-Baka!, no le digas así a Tsunade-shishou - le reprendió la pelirrosa.

-Les tengo una noticia- anunció la Godaime, haciendo caso omiso al "cariñoso" saludo de Naruto.

-Buena o mala? –preguntó la pelirrosa curiosa.

-Mmm...dependerá de ustedes...

Sakura y Naruto parecían confundidos.

Qué clase de noticia le tendría la Hokage?

-Será mejor que se sienten- propuso, señalando los dos asientos que habían delante suyo.

-Tan malo es?- preguntó su alumna.

Tsunade dio un largo suspiro.

-Sasuke ha vuelto.

Shock.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos soprendidos.

-NANI?- gritó el rubio.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.

-Sasuke?-pregunto aún sorprendida.

-Si

-Uchiha Sasuke? – no sabia porque, pero pensaba que estaban hablando de otra persona.

-Si, el mismo.

-d-donde lo encontraron?- preguntó Naruto sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Aquí mismo. Se entregó – informó Tsunade con la vista fija en Naruto y en su alumna.

-c-como ha dicho? – preguntó la pelirrosa, que estaba más pálida de lo que era.

-El mismo se entregó – repitió.

-No me lo puedo creer – susurró el rubio mientras se maseajaba la sien.

-Y d-donde está ahora?-pregruntó Sakura.

-Afuera- respondió tranquila la Hokage.

-NANI?- esta vez fue la pelirrosa quien grito.

_Cómo pueden dejar que Sasuke deambule tranquilamente las calles de Konoha??_

-Eso significa que no lo condenarán... o lo matarán? – preguntó esperanzado Naruto.

-Se podria decir que no lo condenarán.

Una amplia sonrisa se posó en los labios de Naruto.

-Cómo es eso de que "se podria decir", Tsunade-shishou? - preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Cómo saben Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru y recientemente también a un miembro de Akatsuki a...

-Mató a Itachi? – preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo a su maestra.

-Si, él ya cumplió su venganza – informó Tsunade con calma.

_Oh! Claro cumplió su venganza y ahora regresa a Konoha, cómo si nada hubiera pasado??_

-Por eso, de algún modo a Sasuke no lo podemos condenar...ya que nos hizo un favor al matarlos – concluyó la Godaime.

_Un favor?_

Era su idea o Tsunade-sama se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera?

-Por qué no lo pueden condenar? Si él de todos modos traicionó la aldea- preguntó seria la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto miró de reojo a Sakura y Tsunade soltó un largo suspiro.

-Es verdad que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, pero nunca la traicionó, literalmente hablando, no atacó ni hizo nada en contra de Konoha -aclaró la Hokage.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero su maestra la interrumpió.

-Pero sea como sea o lo que piensen - miró de soslayo a su alumna- la condena de Sasuke dependerá de ustedes-informó.

-Qué quieres decir Tsunade-no-baachan? – preguntó confundido.

-El consejo ha pedido que ustedes dos juzguen a Uchiha Sasuke, para que decidan si es que debe o no ser condenado o exiliado de Konoha – dijo mientras miraba la reacción de Sakura.

-Por qué nosotros?- preguntó incrédula y enojada la pelirrosa.

-Porque a ustedes les afectó directamente lo de Sasuke, son con quienes mantuvo contacto antes y después de traicionar a la aldea, además ustedes emplearon muchos años en traer de vuelta a Sasuke – mencionó con calma, mientras que Sakura maldecía por lo bajo y a Naruto se le iluminaba los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir...-empezó el rubio procesando toda la infamación recibida.

-...Que sasuke depende de nosotros – terminó la pelirrosa.

Naruto miró instintivamente a Sakura.

* * *

**puse algunos dialogos directos del anime y del manga, y algunos me hicieron llorar :(**

**pero el ultimo recuerdo de Sasuke no es del manga ni del anime! es de mi fic :) **

**en fin! espero que les haya gustado!! **

**dejen muchos review:)**

**eso cuidense!!**

**besos!**

**chao!!**


End file.
